fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.40
WARNING: This episode of Fandemonium is being written by , so it will probably be needlessly dark and depressing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ''' ''PREVIOUSLY, ON FANDEMONIUM': :Hiro and Ginourm have returned to Fandemonium. They had to beat up Metal Locked v2 to do it, but they are once more a part of the cast! But they are unaware of the evil that has been living inside the mansion the entire time, disguised as someone perfectly harmless... '''''AND PREVIOUSLY ON "HARK & FLAME".... :Mythic has returned to the mortal world, using Tulip Nook as his host. Smile, horrified at the prospect of Mythic once more terrorizing the world, has set off for Fandemonium Mansion- to kill Tulip, thereby weakening Mythic enough to destroy him. Invisible and untouchable, Smile enters the mansion through the wall. Tulip is chatting with the other inhabitants and playing Monopoly. Tulip: Hiro, you landed on my property! Hiro: I want a cigarette. Y.E.: Yup! Smile cringes a bit; he has no desire to kill this bubbly, cheerful tanooki. He stands behind Tulip and becomes solid and visible. Y.E.: Yu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Smile grabs Tulip's nose and mouth, preventing her from breathing. Tulip becomes increasingly panicked, as she runs out of air. Y.E.: AAAAAAAAAAA- Heart hits Smile from behind with a chair, knocking him down and away from Tulip. Heart: Get away from her. Smile: You don't understand. I have no choice. Heart: You have a choice: Get away from her or I'll f cking kill you. PKB: That's my girl! Tulip: ...Smile?! W-what did I do?! Why did you attack me? Smile: You're being possessed by Mythic. Tulip: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Smile: You are! He sh-sh-showed me. He dared me to kill you. I cannot let Mythic terrorize the world again. Tulip: If it was really me... why would he show you? Smile: You think he lied? Tulip: Well, of course he lied. He's evil! Smile: ... Tulip: See? Smile begins smothering Tulip again. Smile: I can't take that chance. Tulip falls unconscious quickly, and Smile lets her fall, making it appear as though she's dead. PKB: You-you-you killed her... Suddenly, Mythic appears in front of Smile. Mythic: Well well well. You killed her, you really did it. You moron- you fell right into my trap. Did you honestly think I was telling the truth? Smile: No. Not really. She isn't dead. Moron. Tulip is getting back to her feet. Mythic's shocked expression is priceless. Smile: But I had to test it. To see if she was really your host. Mythic: Gah... Mythic vanishes in a flash of light. Smile (to the inhabitants of Fandemonium Mansion): I apologize for interrupting you. Please, return to your game. With that, Smile walks directly through the wall, leaving the befuddled inhabitants of Fandemonium Mansion behind him. For the rest of Smile's story, see episode six of Hark & Flame. And for the rest of Tulip's, see the next episode! Category:Fandemonium Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters